1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to remote database access and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for accessing an Enterprise Resource Planning server via a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems exist that enable a user to remotely access computer information, e.g., an ERP server. Such ERP servers often use complex client applications to interface with data stored on the ERP server. These complex client applications are typically designed to execute on full desktop computers. As such, mobile devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, smart phones, net books, tablet computers, and the like generally lack processing power to effectively run these client applications. These devices also typically lack display panel space and input options, resulting in different usage patterns. Desktop interfaces are typically more complex, varied, and exploratory, while mobile interfaces prioritize quick access and ease of use for a specific purpose.
While specific server applications for converting data into the various communication formats used by these mobile devices may be developed, the myriad of different mobile device formats makes this approach cost prohibitive. Since such devices also lack the processing power needed to execute full database interface applications, there is no effective way for these mobile devices to access these ERP servers. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for accessing an enterprise resource planning server via a mobile device.